The Not So Secret Girlfriend
by lilacprimekitty
Summary: On a normal day in Fairy Tail, Erza and Lucy invites Wendy to join them on a mission. But she decline stating that she... HAVE A DATE! Join them as they uncover the conspiracy that is their youngest member secret lover (With their friends of course).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Not So Secret Girlfriends**

 **(A Fairy Tail Story)**

 **One-Shot: Wendy's Got a Date!?**

* * *

"Sorry Erza, I can't go with you and Lucy to your mission" nineteen years old Wendy Marvell said, looking apologetic at her older friends. Lucy nodded understandingly and offers the younger woman a warm smile. The celestial mage can't blame the dragon slayer for declining their offer. After all, Wendy is old enough to make her own decision something that she and the other girls (And a few boys) sometime forgot. And it's winter, Wendy's second favorite season just next to autumn. But then Lucy notice something about the younger woman in front of her, she looks really neat and presentable. With a white button shirt underneath her stylish navy blue parka with chibi white dragons decorating it and black lines on the front and back (It was a gift Wendy told her earlier), white jeans, navy blue boots matching with her parka, a white silky scarf, and her short messy hair have been comb (and she's pretty sure that there is a bit of hair gel on it since it's a bit shiny) giving it a neat and slick look. As if she's going somewhere important.

"I see, can you explain to us why? You don't look like you have anything to do Wendy" Erza politely asked her, merely out of curiosity. The blue haired woman cheeks turn red as she stood shyly in front of her two friends. The red haired knight eyebrows rise from Wendy sudden change of demeanor "Wendy?"

"Well…. This is a bit embarrassing but…" Wendy nervously pokes her index finger together, an old habit of hers. She was slightly afraid of their reaction "I'm…. I'mgoingtogoonadate!"

Two of the female of team Natsu blink as they didn't actually understand what she said. Unfortunately someone else did, and they let out a big squeal followed by a recorder scratching? A white blur pass between the two and almost rams into the younger girl, hands on both of her shoulders in a vice like grip "TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!"

"Mi- Mira!" the dragon slayer squeaks out "Were you listening in on us!"

"Yes! But enough about that! Let's talk about you and your date!" Mirajane said excitedly, eyes practically sparkling in glee. The other two after composing themselves from the sudden push heard the white haired barkeeper said and their reaction turn from confuse to shock.

"Wait! Wendy's going on a date!?" Lucy nearly shouted her hands nearly cover her mouth. While Erza stutters in a mix of embarrassment and disbelieve. They instantly came and stood by Mirajane both side, they too are intrigue.

"You- you're- on a da- da- date!" Erza stuttered, her eyes growing the size of a dinner plate "Wi- with who!?"

"With… ummmmm…." Wendy eyes scan the guildhall, trying to find a way to escape from their question because she isn't quite ready to tell them her significant other. Her eyes landed on the clock on the wall and it gave her an idea, she grabs Mirajane hands and pries it off her shoulders "OH! Would you look at the time! I have to go now or I'll be late for my big date! Bye now!" using her magic she practically launch herself far away from her three friends and went straight to the door to the outside world al while sending wild bursts of winds that make a mess out of the guildhall. The three women stare at the spot that was preoccupied by the now absent dragon slayer before Mirajane quickly huddle (scoop) both Erza and Lucy to the secluded corner of the guild (Which is strangely dark), she subtly look around the room making sure that none is eavesdropping on them. Once she's done the white haired barkeeper return her focus towards the two women with her. Erza was the first to speak.

"Ca- can you bo- both be- be- believe this?" the requip mage exclaims, her cheek red and her body rigid. The blonde haired woman nodded her head repeatedly, her voice still have yet to return.

"I can't believe it either! Could you imagine our little Wendy now have her own boyfriend!" the takeover mage excitedly said, extremely proud of their little dragon slayer. Lucy once she's done getting her bearings realizes something that the other two seems to miss.

"But wait… who's her boyfriend?" the celestial mage asked to no one in particular. Erza's body gone rigid as her mind crashes into a halt while Mirajane think to herself list of guys that Wendy is closed to.

"Let's see… there's Romeo-" the barkeeper was about to list potential candidate before she was interrupted by Lucy.

"Wendy only see Romeo as a younger brother remember, she told us herself once people thought they were dating" the blonde haired woman interjects "Besides Romeo still call Wendy 'big sis' so they're relationship is more platonic then romantic to begin with"

"You're right…" Mirajane dejectedly said before her eyes lit up "What about-"

"Natsu is Wendy brother, he shouted that himself that one time" she simply said.

"Do you think-"

"Mink is already married" *****

"Then how about-"

"Mest is older than Wendy ( _plus the guy is a creep_ )" Lucy whispers the last part while looking around the room, making sure that said man didn't hear her. Mirajane let out a frustrated sigh "Then who is it? Those four are the only guys she really closed too, unless…"

Suddenly from out of nowhere a sword lodge itself on to the floor with an almighty bang, grabbing the two attentions. They look to see Erza holding said sword tightly in her arm, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Lucy, I'm sorry but we have to withhold our mission for now" the red haired knight said, her eyes burning with determination "We need to find out who the bastard dating our Wendy"

Mirajane and Lucy look at each other, not completely sure of what to do. On one hand they are curious about the man who is dating their resident sky dragon but on the other hand they don't want the poor man suffer by Erza's overprotective nature specifically reserve for Wendy. But if by chance the man _is_ a crooked bastard like Erza predicted then all bets are off. The celestial mage broke eye contact with the barkeeper to turn her attention to the red haired knight.

"Erza… let's calm down a bit, I'm sure there is a logical reason as to why Wendy didn't tell us about her boyfriend" Lucy reasoned, putting her hand above Erza's "You can't just assumed he is a crook without even knowing him"

The requip mage glare at the blonde haired woman, making her flitch back and hesitantly removes her hand. Erza gaze soften a bit after she saw how Lucy look at her but it didn't change her mind one bit "Even so, we can't just rule out the possibility. What if he wants her money? Her fame? Revenge? Or worse… her innocence!" the last one made her stomach churn. She pulls her sword out of the floor board and was about to run outside the door.

"HOLD UP!" the celestial mage shouted, hugging Erza arm while being careful not to accidentally impale herself by the tip of the sword "We can't just rush off without any plan!"

"Why not?!" the red haired knight demanded, she jerks her arm to try to get it free from the surprising strong grip.

"Because if you do, she's going to hate you" Lucy stated seriously. That got her to momentarily stop; her head droop down as the celestial mage words sink in. The blonde haired woman felt guilty for telling her friend that but she needs to stop and listen to her "I know you want to look out for her, I do too! But if we just barge in on their date and accused her boyfriend without evidence then Wendy's going to be mad at us"

Erza took a deep breath and exhales it slowly. Lucy is right; she needs to calm down, for Wendy's sake. The requip mage nodded her head "You're right… we need evidence. Which means that-"

"We're going to follow them~!" Mirajane sing out, once again interrupting with a big grin on her face. She claps her hands together with a dreaming look in her eyes. She finally has a chance to observe (Spy) a potential romantic relationship without making an assumption, she is so excited "Come on! Let's go and-"

"Ummm… excuse me, Mira" Kinana interjects. The three of them jump and whirl around to see Kinana behind them, staring at them with an apologetic expression "Sorry to bother you all. But I really need your help in the bar, it's starting to get too crowdie"

"Already!?" Mirajane look at the bar and sure enough people are crowding it, with a sigh the takeover mage look at her friend guiltily.

"I'm sorry but I can't come with you. But let me know who he is alright" Mirajane said while trying to hide her disappointment. Lucy smiles at her sympathetically. After all, she can relatively understand the barkeeper excitement.

"We will, don't worry" the celestial mage promises and give her a thumbs up. She and Erza then run out the guild to chase after Wendy. The two Fairy Tail mage traverse the snow covered street in search of the unique parka that distinguishes Wendy from other parka users at this time of year. After running around some more they finally saw their resident dragon slayer waiting in front of a café located in-between a clothing store and furniture store in the distance, waiting patiently for someone to come " _Erza we found her!"_ Lucy whispers, tapping Erza's shoulder and point towards Wendy. The red haired knight turns her head to look at the direction of the finger and sure enough there she is.

"We need to hide. We can't let her see us" Erza said before using her requip magic to change into a white bunny suit. The blonde haired woman gawked at her friend choice of wardrobe _"Erza what are you doing!? We're trying to look inconspicuous!"_ Lucy harshly whispers.

The requip mage stare at her weirdly "What do you mean? I perfectly blend in with the snow around us" the celestial mage wanted to facepalm so badly but Erza suddenly turn serious.

"Someone's coming!" without giving Lucy time to react, the red haired knight grabs her and hides behind a convenient placed boxes stack on one another. They peeked up from behind the box and saw a beautiful pink haired woman wearing a thick brown fur coat over a white sweater and a matching white knit cap; she's also wearing grey gloves with matching grey pants, her shoe color matches with her coat, and her long beautiful hair is flowing on her back. The woman notice Wendy and quickly run to shorten their distance and greet her with a joyous hug. The sky dragon slayer return the hug with as much joy as the woman did, her smile so bright that it can lighten the darkest of rooms. The two hiding mages look confuse at the scene before them.

"Hey… Isn't that Chelia?" Lucy asked no one in particular. Erza nodded, not keeping her eyes off the two figures. She leans in slightly closer, wondering why the former mage was here _'Why is she here?'_ she thought. They watch the two women let go of each other and holding each other hand, they continue to stand there while gazing into each other eyes. The blonde haired woman notice this and her eyes widen as realization sinks in. The way that the women stare at each other isn't one of friendly greeting but one out of love. Before she can inform her friend of her realization Wendy let go of Chelia's hand and gesture to enter the building, the former god slayer giggle and grab the younger woman arm and pull her inside. Erza took this as a cue to move "Lucy come on, we can't let them get out of our sight!" she then left her cover to get closer to the café " _Erza, wait!_ "Lucy whispers, reaches out her hand in vain to stop her red haired friend. Erza lean back onto the wall just beside the window, she peeps in and saw that Wendy and Chelia are sitting at the right side of the building. On their table they have a three headed candle holders, a high quality cloth over the table, four napkins folded neatly on the side of the plates, three different size spoons and forks, and two glass of red wine and two empty ones. Even a blind man can see how romantically cliché the setting is. The celestial mage finally caught up and is also peeping in albeit by kneeling and from lower part of the window. The two Fairy Tail mage saw the two women talking to each other as they read the menu. Chelia raises her arm and call for a waiter to give their order. A waitress come with paper and pen and waited for them to give their order. The former god slayer was the first to order followed by Wendy, the waitress reread their order out loud and they nodded in conformation. The waitress left them and they begin to talk to one another to pass the time. Looking at the scene in front of her, Lucy grins happily for them.

"Hey, Erza… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the blonde haired woman asked, turning her head towards her companion with a knowing look. Erza nodded her head but her face remains unchanging, which is weird for her.

"Yes, those two…. Must be on a double date!" the red haired knight exclaimed with vigor, much to the shock of her companion.

"Wait… WHAT!" the celestial mage shouted, shock by Erza's answer. The requip mage shush her and continue to observe the two younger women. Lucy stare at her companion completely flabbergasted, she couldn't believe that Erza could be so dense. When Lucy was about to tell her the truth, Erza suddenly lean closer to the window "Someone's coming to them!"

The celestial mage sigh and look back inside. They saw a man coming and sitting in an empty spot without their permission while trying to flirt with them, he callously put his hand over Chelia shoulders, making the pink haired girl uncomfortable. Wendy on the other hand looks completely furious and not the normal type of fury, but the one that doesn't show in their expression, the one that a person can tell just by looking at their eyes. The sky dragon slayer slowly stood up, her face completely blanks, her posture rigid and shaking. Her height being six foot (An impressive height for someone who used to be so small) almost towering over them. She opens her mouth-

"YO! LUCY! ERZA!" a familiar voice shouts their name from behind them, Lucy silently thank the god for the distraction. They whip around and saw the remaining member of team Natsu on the opposite side of the street, the one who called their name was in fact Natsu. He, Gray, Happy, and Carla have just come back from a week long mission that specifically asked for just the dragon slayer and the ice mage but the two exceeds wanted to tag along but for different reason, the blue furred Exceed wanting to follow his partner while the white furred Exceed wanted to occupy herself as not to ruin her partner plan. The fire dragon slayer skips to the female member of their team, clearly wanting to catch up with them. The others walking (Or in the exceed case, fly) not too far from him.

"How're you-" he was immediately silence by Erza hand covering his mouth and then pulled into cover with her.

" _Natsu be quite or you will blow our cover!"_ the red haired knight hisses at him. Gray and the two exceeds look at Lucy for answers, which she answers with a defeated tone.

"We're spying on Wendy to know who's her date is… and just ignore what Erza's wearing, you know how she is" Lucy then peek at the window from the corner of her eyes and saw Wendy pining the man to the wall by the collar, two waiter and Chelia trying to push her back without success. After all, between them and Wendy, the blue haired girl almost looks like a giant. The man looks fearful at her, his feet dangling from the ground and his hands holding the arm suspending him. The blue haired girl looks absolutely livid with her eyes sharp and her teeth bore hard that her canines are showing (And from her perspective it looks bigger), giving her the look of a predator. Lucy turns away to avoid the unavoidable scene to follow. Unfortunately for the ice mage he saw it and wince; a part of him felt sorry for the guy but not by much, he doesn't know what the man did to piss her off and he's pretty well deserves it since the dragon slayer patience can rival that of a saint. Carla looks at the celestial mage with suspicious and distrust, which isn't the first (And she's sure it isn't going to be the last).

"And why do you want to know? Who Wendy is dating doesn't concern you. She is a grown woman; she can choose whoever she's going to bring in bed" the white furred exceed declared with unknown pride, shocking them all. Carla trusting someone with Wendy and declaring her to be a woman who can choose something without her input, who is this mysterious creature masquerading as their friend?

"Who are you and what have you done to my Carla?" Happy asked in shock, not believing his eyes. The white feline look at him in annoyance clearly isn't happy with the comment.

"Since when am I, yours" she asked, unamused for being labeled as someone's "And nothing happen to me, I talk to Wendy and I accept her choice of mate"

This time, its Natsu turn to freak out and cries to the heaven above "A MATE! SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A MATE!" People stops and look at him weirdly. Erza hit him in the head for attracting unwanted attention "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE ATTRACTING ATTENTION!"

"Both of you shut up! Or Wendy will hear us!" Lucy harshly reasons with her voice loud enough for them to hear but not enough to attract more attention. Suddenly the front door burst open and the man they were watching come flying out and landing onto the street, his face covered in bruises. He scrambles to his feet and scream bloody murder. They then look back to the window, only to see Chelia hugging Wendy from the back, whispering soothing words to her. The younger woman was still tense but she's relatively calmer now. Once she's calm enough the former god slayer look back at the waiters and ask them something and they instantly comply with rapid nods and dashes away to the back. Wendy gently pry Chelia's hands from her waist and turns around to face her, she lean down and they touch forehead to forehead. They whisper to each other, the dragon slayer expression turns from every word they spoke, ranging from anger to regret to disappointment and finally a tiny smile. From the outside they watch intensely but out of all the member of team Natsu other than Lucy and Carla, only Gray and Happy seems to catch on. Erza and Natsu continue to watch, oblivious to the scene in front of them. The black haired man turns to Carla "So those two…" he trails off, waiting for confirmation.

The white furred exceed close her eyes and look away "I can't confirm or deny it. If you want answers, you have to ask her directly. _Although it is quite obvious_ " she murmurs, slightly annoyed. And why wouldn't she? Those two made her promise to keep their relationship a secret and yet they didn't even _try_ to, it annoys her to no end.

"Hey Carla… I know that you're not going to answer but… how long did they…" Lucy asked, pointing her thumb at the glass blocking the couple moment.

"I can only tell you that it is not recent" Carla sighs and put her paws on her waist "Now, stop asking me questions. I don't like talking behind Wendy's back"

"Right… sorry" the two mage apologizes. The white furred exceed accept their apology and turn her attention to Happy, who is holding his paws in front of his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. Carla glares at him "Don't even think about it Male Cat"

He instantly complies with an affirmative yet dejected 'Aye'. The white exceed nodded approvingly. That's three down and two to go, she hope that Wendy will _very_ appreciate this. Carla look at the two block heads and was about to talk to them but they suddenly reeled back in panic and grabs them all, the red haired knight grabbing Gray and Carla while the fire dragon slayer grabs Lucy and Happy. They hide behind the alley _that was definitely there before_. They saw Wendy and Chelia walking out of the restaurant with bags in their hand, chatting happily to each other. They are heading towards the park.

"Come on, we must follow them. Before they get too far" Erza ordered before moving away from their hiding place.

"Yeah!" Natsu voice his agreement and follow her shortly after, he too wanted to find the one who seduce his younger sister. The remaining three watches them hiding from cover to cover, not at all looking suspicious, indicated by the fact that almost all the civilians look at them questionably. Gray stares at them with a deadpan expression.

"Should we go after them" he asked, tipping his head down to look at Carla.

"I would say no… but knowing them, they're going to cause trouble for Wendy. So I say we follow them" the white exceed said. The truth is she just wants to head back home and wait for her partner to tell her instead of tailing her, but she knows that if Erza and Natsu were to be left alone then disaster will happen (They were too protective even for her standard and that's saying something), and she doesn't want a cranky slayer to deal with.

"Yeah… I agree with Carla, someone need to keep them in check" the celestial mage added.

"Aye… I'm normally okay following Natsu, but even I think this is stupid" Happy chimed in, he was slightly frowning.

"Alright then, since everyone wanted to keep an eye out for those two then we better get going" the ice mage said. The three nodded their head in agreement. Lucy then notices something missing from Gray.

"Gray your clothes"

"Whoa! When did this happen?!" he exclaim in surprise.

* * *

Erza and Natsu crouch down the bushes just a few feet behind the two women. They were now currently at the Magnolia park, more specifically the outside of it. They watch Wendy and Chelia sitting on the bench; the sky dragon slayer has her hood over her head. Erza lean closer over the bush trying to hear what they were saying, but somehow she couldn't hear them even though they were relatively close to them. The red haired knight turns her head to her companion "Natsu, can you hear anything?"

"Nope" Natsu said with a frown, no matter how hard he try he couldn't hear them talking, it was as if something was blocking him. That goes for her smell too, for whatever reason he can't detect anything on her, even her scent something that he usually able to pick up is almost nonexistent.

"Great… now how are we going to know who they're dating?" Erza exclaim in frustration. It would seem that they're quest to protect Wendy had gone to a sudden halt. She holds her chins with her thumb and index finger, thinking. She observe them thoroughly, looking for something that preventing them from eavesdropping. The requip mage eyes widen when she saw a flicker of light bouncing off of a seemingly transparent air. She lean closer and narrows her eyes, as her eyes began to focus Erza saw what their problem was "They're using a silence rune" she deducted with a firm tone. The fire dragon slayer eyes widen in shock as he come to another realization.

"Erza, she's using it to block her scent too" Natsu said in shock. His eyes pick up rune symbols all over the younger slayer parka, the rune itself was subtly intergraded to the clothes so it was hard to tell if they weren't looking for it. It glows a subtle purple hue and when he squints his eyes he could theoretically read the very small symbols. Erza was about to ask him to confirm his statement before she saw movement in the corner of her eyes. They both saw a man holding a bouquet walking towards the two women. The red haired knight narrows her eyes as her gut told her that the man is planning something. The pink haired man stares at the man with disgust; he could smell the strong hormones radiating from the man.

" _What is he planning?"_ Erza mumbles to herself, she kept an observing eye on him. She saw Wendy stop him in his track by holding his shoulder, and judging by how tense she is and how tight she grip his shoulder, the requip mage conclude that the man isn't the boyfriend. The man shrugs off her hand and said something while sneering. The sky dragon slayer body tenses and when it looks like she was about to hit him, Chelia grab her arm and said something to the man before she gently lead them away.

"His definitely not her mate, just look at her. She looks like she's going to kill him" Natsu dully said, he was starting to get restless. Things starting to get tense when the man forcibly grabs Chelia hand and Wendy retaliate by grabbing him in the neck and lifting him up above the ground "Welp… spoke too soon. This is going to be fun to watch!"

The man said something that pisses the younger slayer some more. She clutches her fist tightly and raises it just below her face. When it looks like she was about hit him, Chelia grabs her hand and gently pull it. Wendy turns her head and saw the former mage somber stare. Gritting her teeth and with great reluctant she drop the man to the ground. Chelia softly smiles and pulls her away from the man, before she decides to do something she regretted later. Natsu slumps down as he is disappointed by the lack of physical fight "Man… that was a letdown. I thought Wendy was gonna pummel his face in"

"As much as I prefer Wendy to not do that, that man can be an exception" Erza said with a nod. They were about to follow the two again but was stop when they hear the man cursing.

"That damn blue haired b*tch! No one messes with me and gets away with it!" he exclaim with vigor, he stands up and pulls out a knife. Seeing and hearing this enrages them, no one messes with their beloved little sister and gets away with it. They look at each other and nodded. And like a lion pouncing on it's pray the two Fairy Tail members grab the man by his shoulders and pull him in. They proceed to beat the living daylight out of him all while making lots and lots of noises. And while they were busy beating the man up, they did not notice that the very person they're currently stalking turns around to check on the noise but she soon smile gratefully at them once she realize what's happening.

* * *

"How can they both be so blind!? Those two love birds aren't even trying to be subtle!" Carla asked no one in particular. Watching Natsu and Erza observing the hugging couple, they still haven't made the connection yet. There was a groaning sound from in front of them but they ignore it.

"Maybe they're in denial?" Lucy answer uncertainly, she too is puzzle by their friends mental processor. Gray raises his eyebrows and look at her.

"If that's the case then what are they in denial of? I would understand if it's a stranger but Wendy is with Chelia. We all know her since we first met her, with her being by Wendy side like they're glued to the hip" the ice mage deadpans, he frowns as they have to move yet again.

"Aye… Even I don't know why and I understand Natsu… most of the time" Happy chimed in, floating behind them, not at all trying to hide. While they were observing the couple a thought crosses the celestial mage mind.

"You know, it just accursed to me… why are we even hiding? Wendy's a dragon slayer, she could just take a sniff and we would be found out" Lucy spoke out loud, gaining the attention of the group.

"Now that I think about it, you're right! She would have notice us by now" Gray exclaims while snapping his finger. Happy wanting to test it out of curiosity decide to speak up.

"Hey Wendy, if you can hear us turn around" he said, catching the other three attention. As if to answer his request Wendy suddenly turns around and gives them a wink and a mischievous grin. They all stare blankly as the dragon slayer resumed her date. They all look at each other before they stand up simultaneously and get out of their hiding spot, Erza and Natsu didn't notice them moving.

"Well, that was pointless" Carla commented, speaking what everyone had in mind. The black haired man sigh and ruffle his hair "Now what should we do?" they all brainstorm for an idea to pass the time. An imaginary light bulb lights up above the blue furred exceed head.

"Why don't we go get a smoothie? I heard that the café near the guild have new flavors added to the menu" he suggested with a raise hand. The other looks at him and then to each other, they seems to mull over his plan before voicing their agreement.

"I could use some refreshment right now. Hey Happy, what kind of flavor do they have?" Lucy asked him, slightly stretching from crouching for so long.

"Let's see… There's Matcha, Spicy Red Pepper, Creamy Avocado Lime, Strawberries Wild Copycat, Caramel Apple, Skinny Banana Cream Pie, and this weird Zucchini Basil. I think the last one is vegetable smoothie" Happy said, listing the menu with his paw. Gray made a weird face when he heard the vegetable smoothie.

"What weirdo would order a vegetable smoothie? I mean, I eat vegetable all the time but drinking them is a whole different thing" the ice mage commented, earning him a glare from the white furred exceed.

"Anyway, what should we do about them?" Carla asked, pointing her paw at the two oblivious team members. The celestial mage scrunch her eyebrows together, her hand holding her chin, thinking deeply. She watches the couple walks to the ever popular bridge dub 'The lovers Lane'.

"Hey Carla, what usually happen when Chelia and Wendy go on a date?" Lucy asked, not looking away from the couple. Who have stop walking and now facing each other, holding hands and standing very close to each other *****

"They usually just visit shop, go walk around the town and admiring the view, talk about what the other are doing, and after that they say goodbye to each other. Normally Chelia kiss Wendy on the cheek but on some days Wendy will be the one that do it" the white exceed truthfully said, which caught the attention of both Happy and Gray.

"Hey wait… earlier you said that you're not going to confirm or deny the fact that Wendy is in a relationship… so why tell us now?" the black haired man said, pointing a finger at her. Happy nodded his head in agreement. Carla just sighs and looks at them with a frown.

"I did say that, you're right. But I realize that there is no point in doing so over the fact that they're _not_ keeping it a secret. And I find it completely irritating and a waste of my time" the white exceed said with gritted teeth "Besides, I don't know when but I overheard them talking about going to public but I don't even know if it's true or-" she was then interrupted by the loud shouting of the oblivious duo.

 **"HOLY SHIT!"**

 **"WHAT!?"**

They nearly jump out of their skin and whips around to see Erza and Natsu out of their hiding spot and sitting on the ground in complete shock and they can see why. In front of them, out in the complete open space where everyone can see. They saw Wendy and Chelia kissing passionately without a care in the world and they have their eyes closed.

"Well…. Forget what I said about not knowing when they'll go public" Carla deadpans, crossing her arms.

"Wow… that was quick" Happy commented. Lucy has her attention to the shock duo, worried by the fact that they haven't move one bit after they shout. The celestial mage softly elbows Gray's side, gaining his attention "What is it?"

"We should get them out of here… I don't know what they will do if they manage to snap out of their stupor" Lucy sneaks a glance at them, they're still frozen "And I know that they're going to accept them but… They're a wildcard at the moment, I'm afraid of what they're going to do something that'll get us in trouble"

The ice mage nodded his head in understanding "I'll go get them"

The blonde haired woman nodded in gratitude. She then changes her attention to the two couple, trying to read their lip (a skill that she was very grateful to pick up). They broke off their kiss. Wendy pouted and complain about 'how short lived their kiss was'. The former god slayer said something along the line of _'you silly girl'_ and pinches her girlfriend cheek in an effort to stop the pouting and turn the frown upside down. The sky dragon slayer removes the hands from her cheek and genuinely smiles a large one. They touches forehead and hold each other hands, staring lovingly into each other eyes. Lucy look away, not wanting to impose on them anymore than she already has. She saw Gray leading Erza and Natsu away from their hiding spot, still in shock "Come on… let's leave the lovebirds alone. There's a smoothie with our name on it, just waiting to be drink" and with that they decided to leave the two girlfriends alone. But not before Lucy took a peep back and saw the two women walking together away from them, with their hands intertwine. And like paint to canvas snow began to gently fall down around them, giving an image of perfect serenity and beauty for the two couple. The celestial mage smiles at them and turns to look at her friends, she fasten her pace to match them. Leaving the two women to enjoy their date uninterrupted.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like Chendy is an underrated ship, which is a shame since those two are so perfect for each other with their many moments together. I feel like they can be like Korra and Asami, two friends that become lover by the end. And I headcanon that Wendy is overprotective of her girlfriend. Anyway so I decide to write this since this ship need more love from people, I hope I do them justice (Even thought this is from their friends perspective). And there's going to be a second chapter focusing on Chelia and Wendy on their date. And maybe I'll make a sequel to this, who knows.**

 **Reference*:**

 **Mink*: Character that appear from the spin-off manga blue mistral.**

 **Holding Hands*: The last scene of Avatar the Legend of Korra. With Korra and Asami.**


	2. Bonus Chapter: The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Overwatch. All rights belong to the creator Hiro Mashima. Only the story and OC's are rightfully mine (and stuff like that).

* * *

 **The Not So Secret Girlfriend**

 **(A Fairy Tail Story)**

 **Bonus Chapter: The Date**

* * *

"Finally… I've manage to lose them" Wendy pants, looking behind her at the faraway guild. That was way too close for comfort. She couldn't believe that Mira was eavesdropping, that is the last thing she ever wants to happen but alas… it did, and it almost cost her, her secret. The sky dragon slayer didn't know what she was thinking, she should have been more careful with surrounding. If her date with Chelia were to go to public then it's going to be hard for them both, namely their privacy. Both of their guilds are consisted of overprotective and curious people. So if words go out that a member is going on a date with someone outside of their guild, naturally they all will be drawn like a moth to a flame, a bad news for them that's for sure. Wendy took a deep breath and let the adrenaline wear off; she can feel her body relaxing. The sky dragon slayer discreetly looks around her surrounding, making sure that none of her guildmates are present. She took a sniff in the air and confirms that she is in fact surrounded by civilians and that no one she knows is around. Wendy smiles to herself with satisfaction and left to go to where they are suppose to meet. She walks without a care in the world, and can anyone blame her? She's going on a date with the most beautiful woman in Fiore (in her opinion that is) and she's going to enjoy every second of it. After musing for a bit she reaches the café, named LeBlanc. She stops in front of it and check up on position of the sun, its noon. Now all she needs to do is to wait and keep her giddiness from showing.

As she waits her mind began to wonder. The dragon slayer couldn't believe her luck, she of all people manage to snag herself a girlfriend, a beautiful one she might add. Even though they have been girlfriend for six month and in a steady relationship she couldn't help but feel like she haven't contribute much effort in their relationship. It felt like Chelia was the one who initiate everything and it didn't sit well with her, it felt like she was being a lousy girlfriend. That's why she was the one who asked her for this date, she wanted to feel like she's doing something for her instead of looking like she's leeching on her. She wanted Chelia to feel the love that she deserve, to give just as much as she herself receive. The dragon slayer musing come to a momentarily halt when she picks up a familiar scents just across the street but before she can investigate it another scent enter her nostril, one she's come to accustom with. She decides to ignore the first scent and focus on Chelia's instead. She savors the smell, the smell of Cherry mix with lilac. She turns her head to the side and felt her heartbeat skips a beat. Time seems to slow down as Chelia casually walk towards her, the clouds coincidentally scatters to reveal the rays of sunlight that had been previously blocked by it. The light hits her, and the result took Wendy breathe away. The former god slayer seems to shine as the light beams down on her, like a goddess has descends down from the heavens. Her skin shines like porcelain. Her bright blue eyes seems to glow as light reflect from it. Her pink hair seems to sparkle like cherry blossom tree after it rains; the water droplets from the leaves reflect the sunlight and create the sparkly effect. Wendy doesn't know when but she just notice that her jaw drop on its own volatile. God… Chelia is gorgeously beautiful (And no she isn't being redundant) it almost felt like a crime, being that flawless.

Chelia soon saw her waiting; she smiles brightly and run towards her. The pink haired woman rams into the taller woman stomach intending to hug the stuffing out of her. Wendy grunts in pain but shrugs it off in favor of hugging her girlfriend back. The blue haired woman couldn't help but smile as she felt Chelia tightens their hug. They stay in that position for over a minute and reluctantly let go of each other but they have yet to let go of each other hands. Brown and blue meet, they look at each other and got lost in their respective gaze. The two can do this for hours to come if they were given the chance but alas Wendy know they have things to do so with great reluctant she went back to reality "Well, as much as I want to talk about everything that's been going on for the last three week, I think we should go in. It's getting cold outside and I don't want Sherry to be angry at me for making you sick… again" the sky dragon slayer shivers as she remember the disaster that was their sixth date, she unconsciously rubs her neck. Never will she see doll magic the same way again.

Chelia stifles the laugh that's threatening to come out, she remember that incident crystal clear. She's ashamed to admit but the pink haired woman both pity and laugh at her girlfriend expense when she was unceremoniously thrown out of the house in the middle of a storm. Wendy mood turns one hundred an eighty degree when she heard her GF laugh, she couldn't help but smile, her laughter sounding like music to her ear. The dragon slayer let go of her girlfriend hands and gesture towards the entrance of the café like a true gentle(wo)man "Lady first" Chelia giggles and grabs her hand, she yank her forward with her and they both enter at the same time. Once inside Wendy inspect the room for a potentially romantic table they can use. She saw one on the right side of the room a table of four but she could still use it for just them seeing as the café is relatively quiet. She motion for the former sky god slayer to go to that table, the older woman lightly blush as she saw the table her GF is pointing to her. They go to the table and Wendy pull out a chair for her girlfriend. Chelia smiles and put a hand in front of her chest, touched. She took a sit at the offered chair and gives a flirty wink at her girlfriend. The blue haired woman cheeks went red and smile nervously back, she went to the opposite side of the table so she could sit in front of her GF. A waiter came a give them the menu which they accept gratefully. The waiter momentarily left to attend other customer so they took this opportunity to browse the menu.

"So Wendy, what have you been doing this past three week?" The former god slayer asked, not looking away from her menu. Wendy glances up from her menu with a raised brow.

"Nothing much really, I've gone to a few S-Class missions with Erza. Nothing that we couldn't handle by ourselves" she briefly answers before her eyes return back to the menu. A crab linguine sounds delicious "What about you? How's the ministry of health been treating you?"

"It's been a slow week since the conference last month. But I'm grateful since it means that I can spend time with you more" Chelia give the younger woman a seductive smile. The older woman really misses spending time with her girlfriend (Even though it wasn't really that long since they saw each other) both of them have obligation to their respective job and both understand how important it is to each other, but it doesn't change the fact that she yearn to be in her beloved embrace. There are times when she wanted to just move out of Crocus and into Magnolia instead so she wouldn't miss her girlfriend too much but if she were to do that then she would have a hard time going to work. Speaking of her job, she remembers clearly the day she decides to join them. It was a few years after the war with Alvarez after she lost her magic she have lost her purpose. It was hard at first, the first few months was her getting used to not being able to use her magic, not helping by the fact that Sherry is forbidding Wendy for checking in on her. Sherry was so furious when she found out what happen to her cousin that she marches towards Fairy Tail guild and demanded to see the young dragon slayer. From what she gather from Carla it was a total chaotic mess, there was a lot of shouting and screaming between Carla and Sherry with Wendy just looking down and took all of the harsh words without a fight, the rest of the guild have to intervene when Wendy was in the verge of tears. And while Chelia disapprove by her cousin action she couldn't really fault her reaction. And after she's gotten use to her new condition she hits the book hard, even though she have no magic it doesn't mean she couldn't help anyway she can. The former sky god slayer read every medicine books she can get her hands on, she went all over Fiore to learn different kind of healing techniques and medicine, she even asked Fairy Tail most infamous healer to be her teacher (With the help of Wendy of course). After years of traveling she finally settle down and writes a book containing all of the things she learn, catching the attention of The New Council Ministry of Health (TNCMH for short).

Wendy looks flustered by the honest answer "I- I see… well you're in luck because I'm free for three days!" Chelia eyebrows rose at this.

"Why three days?" she questions, lowering her menu slightly to see her GF better. The sky dragon slayer began to sweat at the question. She nervously pulls the collar of her shirt.

"Well… I… uh…. Might have…" Chelia took notices of the finger poking her dragon is doing, a sign of nervousness. The former slayer sighs and looks at her girlfriend blankly "Wendy, what did you do?"

"I might have caused some trouble in Hargeon and everything around it, so I have to pay for the repair. It kind of put a dent in my savings and I'm going to be very, very busy after that three days I mention" Wendy admitted sheepishly while awkwardly rubs her neck. Chelia lightly shook her head and give her tiny smile "Let's continue this after we take our order"

The dragon slayer nodded and waves the waiter over. A waiter soon come over and is prepared to take their order. Wendy ordered a crab linguine, a salad, and water. While Chelia ordered-

"Muffaletta and chocolate milkshake? Really? Aren't you supposed to be on a diet?" the blue haired woman asked incredulously after the waiter left. The pink haired woman face turns red and she lightly slaps her date shoulder from across the table.

"Hey! Don't question my diet! I didn't ask yours so you don't have any ground to ask mine!" Chelia defensively remarked both of her hands on the table as she angrily pouts at her. Wendy nervously laughs and put her arms up in defense.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't ask again. I promise" the former slayer huff and crosses her arms in front of her chest. She's still a little miff by her girlfriend earlier comment but she decides to let it slide.

"Alright fine, but one more word about my diet and I'm leaving" Wendy nodded her head and makes an apologetic look "Alright then. Now where were we?

"Oh! Yeah… that… where should I begin?" as the dragon slayer was about to explain her reason her eyes began to wonder, to stall for time. Not long after that her eyes landed on the café window, where the entire member (Excluding herself) of team Natsu is currently standing by. She groans loudly when she saw them and proceeds to hide behind her hands.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Chelia asked, a little bit confuse by her girlfriend action. Wendy removes one hand from face and points at the window. The pink haired woman follows her girlfriend finger and saw team Natsu "Oh!"

"Yeah… I notice their scent earlier, Erza and Lucy I mean. I'm fairly certain Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Carla just arrive just now" the blue haired woman said, trying her hardest not to take a peep at them.

"Do you know why they're here?" Chelia asked, leaning slightly closer to her GF. Not wanting to look suspicious. Wendy solemnly nodded her head, as if she was resigning herself to faith.

"Yeah, I do. It's annoying but I understand why they're here. _And I'll make sure they don't intervene_ " she whisper, and with a quick burst of magic she activate her protection runes that she asked Freed and Levy to blend onto her parka.

"Are you going to talk to them?"

"I-" but before she could finish talking Wendy saw a man heading towards their table, a deep growl escape her throat. Chelia notices the man as well and give a resign sigh already knowing his intention "We can talk about this later Wendy"

"Yeah, you're right" the blue haired woman said through greeted teeth, already she didn't like the man. She can practically see his intention the moment he decides to walk to their table.

The man was dress neatly for the occasion with a strong perfume (too strong for the slayer taste) and a confident stride. He has his eyes all over Chelia, something that pisses Wendy off. He stands beside their table, his attention exclusively lies only to her girlfriend "Well hello there beautiful… and friend" he absentmindedly added, barely acknowledging the dragon slayer existent. Wendy eye twitch lightly from the blatant disrespect. And judging by Chelia's expression, she is too. The man didn't wait for the former slayer reply before he invites himself to their table "Why is a beautiful angel like you be on your own lonesome?" he asked, slightly leaning closer to Chelia. The pink haired woman looks irritated by the casual disregard of her girlfriend.

"I'm not alone. I'm with my girlfr-" Wendy coughs "Friend… I mean friend" she corrected herself reluctantly. For whatever reason it's getting harder and harder to keep their relationship a secret. She really wanted to just say that the woman in front of her is her girlfriend and be done with it, but on the other hand, she is the one who wanted their relationship a secret so it didn't seem right for her to just suddenly go back on her words without consulting it with her GF.

The man turns to look at Wendy, who from he's perspective is giving him a blank stare (but in actuality she's giving him a very subtle hostile glare). He observe her from top to bottom before turning to look at Chelia once again "Now, now, why don't you and I get to know each other a little better. I'm sure you're friend wouldn't mind being left alone for a while" the man then drapes his hand over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Chelia tries to rills away from him, clearly uncomfortable but the man didn't get the message.

That was the last straw for the dragon slayer. Wendy slowly stood up, her eyes never living the arm wraps around her girlfriend shoulders. The pink haired woman saw this and silently begs for her not to do what she thinks she's going to do. And unfortunately for her, she did.

"Get. Away. From. Her" she coldly ordered, making sure every word she spat out carry the hidden rage she harbors. The atmosphere suddenly felt heavy as unseen magic pressure rattles the very air they breathe, customers and waiters alike knew the possible danger they are in and silently move away from the originator. And even though she knows those words wasn't directed to her Chelia could feel the malice radiating from her girlfriend. Warily the man _finally_ notices the line he unintentionally crosses and wisely tried to get away from the seething slayer, keyword being _tried_. In his haste to go, he accidentally slips and he grabs the closest thing he could reach with his hands. Time seemed to slow down as his hands landed on Chelia's lap and….. Breast. All the people in the café felt their breath hitch as Wendy body stiffens and the air becoming even denser then it was originally. The former god slayer watches the man in horror; she couldn't believe he just screwed up his only escape. And even though the man made her feel uncomfortable, leaving him in the mercy of her girlfriend is just too cruel "WENDY WAIT-"

She feels fierce wind passing through her and the man disappears from her lap. Chelia heard a loud crash from behind her. She quickly turns around saw the man being held by his neck and suspended in the air. The sky dragon slayer growls and tightens her hold on his neck; emotions took full control over rationality. Chelia hurriedly get off of her chair and grab her girlfriend arm and started to pull "Wendy! Calm down, please! It was an accident! He didn't mean to do it!" she motions her head to the other side of the room, her eyes pleading for some sort of help. One of the waiters got the silent message and helps her in removing Wendy hand from his neck. The plan is simple and should be easy to carry out, but they forgot about one major wrench to their plan, the dragon slayer is simply too big. It was baffling really, Wendy used to be so small even for a normal girl standard, but now she's probably the tallest woman she ever met. Sometime standing beside her girlfriend made her feel small with her head only reaching Wendy's jaw. She and waiter pull as hard as they can but to no avail. Chelia took a peep at the man and she saw that he was turning a shade of blue, she needs to hurry otherwise her girlfriend is going to jail for murder. The pink haired woman moves her hands to hold her girlfriend waist and buries her head into her shoulder "Wendy… please… stop…"

Hearing Chelia plead snaps the slayer out of her rage. She looks over her shoulder and saw the terrified looks she's receiving from the other people in the café. Ashamed by her impulsive action she (Still slightly angry) throws him through the front door. She vaguely hears him running away but all of her focus was given to her girlfriend. The pink haired woman whispers for her to calm down and rubs circles on her belly. She momentarily stops when she felt her girlfriend relax and look back at waiters "Can we have our orders be a takeout instead?" they hurriedly nodded and quickly left to get their orders ready.

Wendy somberly stare at her, she reach down and gently pry her girlfriend hands and turns around. She leans down and her forehead touches with her girlfriend "Chelia… I'm so sorry for losing control like that. I didn't mean too, I just… I don't know what happen… It just… happen… I- I don't know how to explain it" the sky dragon slayer tiredly said. She looks drain and defeated "I'm sorry I mess up our date. I know you're looking forward to this but I-" Chelia swiftly cut her off midsentence.

"It's alright, it's not entirely your fault. That man _(whoever he is)_ was the one who ruin it not you" she hurriedly reassures her with a gentle smile. The former sky god slayer always felt awful whenever her girlfriend blames herself for something she couldn't control. It's one of the flaws that she have yet to overcome, in fact, Chelia thinks it gotten even worse. The younger woman doesn't look convince. And when she hears the man being mention she looks even angrier "I hate him… he just waltzes in and started to…" her eyes becoming sharp and it's as if she was looking pass her "He doesn't have the right to just touch you like that! He's nothing but a scum! He deserves what happen to..… to..…" she trails off, her harsh words started to sink in. She looks away from her girlfriend, guilt starting to claw her consciousness.

"He doesn't deserve what I did to him…" Wendy regrettably admitted "I know what he did was terrible but that doesn't justify me chocking him to…." She trails off, the reality that she tried to deny finally catching up to her, making her feel even worse. Chelia tightens her hug and bring the younger woman closer to her.

"You're right, he doesn't deserve being strangled. But all of this could have been avoided if he wasn't being a womanizer" she closes her eyes "If he didn't come and sit with us then we would have a lovely date, maybe a perfect one. But…" she opens her eyes and moves her face closer so that they're nose touches "Being with you makes every second perfect. I don't need you to bring me to a fancy restaurant or a walk in the park. Just spending time with you is enough for me"

Wendy smiles at her girlfriend honest words. Even though it didn't get rid of her guilt, it did make her feel slightly better. They hug it out for a few minutes before one of the waiter come with their food. Chelia thank the waiter and before she could pay them Wendy had already took out her wallet and pay them. The former sky god slayer froze for a moment before regaining her bearings "Wendy why did you do that for? I was going to pay for it to" she protested with a pout "Besides you still has that money problem remember?" she scolded.

"I do, but I kind of owe you an apology… For this disaster of a date" the dragon slayer said. Chelia was about to protest but stop when she felt Wendy's hand slings around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I'm not going to hear it. Just let me make it up for you. Please" she added the last part to leave no room for argument. The former slayer sighs and relents. It's better to just agree and get on with it when it comes to her girlfriend; she guesses that Carla rubs some of her stubborn demanding personality onto her GF. They both exited the café and move on with their date, partially unaware of the prying eyes watching them from behind.

* * *

"Are they still following us?" Chelia asked, trying hard not to look behind her. Wendy head droop down as she let out an exasperated sigh. She put her hood over her head to hide her embarrassment. They were currently sitting on a bench just outside the park taking a bit of a much needed rest from their earlier mishap.

"Unfortunately" she rubs her temple as she saw Natsu and Erza from the reflection of the glass from the store in front of them. She had hoped that they at the very least be discreet when trying to following them but she guesses that it was too much to ask. The sky dragon slayer look at her girlfriend guiltily "I'm sorry that they came. I know you want this to be a secret more than anything, and I do too. But after they push me into telling them the truth, I had too. They knew me like the back of their hand, there's nothing I can do"

The former god slayer gaze at her girlfriend sympathetically, she doesn't really blame her girlfriend for her friend action but the younger woman was always quick to blame herself when something bad happen on their outing, it's a bad habit that she tried to break with no success "It's alright Wendy. With us being so secretive like this there's bound to be someone that got curious of us" she then gives her a cheeky grin "After all, who wouldn't want us famous people to be their girlfriends"

Wendy gives a dry chuckle, her eyes darkens as she stare at the road ahead "You mean who wouldn't want _you_ to be their girlfriend. Who want me to be their girlfriend? I'm not as attractive as you Chelia" the blue haired girl felt Chelia hand resting on her cheek and gently turn it so they look at each other.

"If no one wants to be with you then they don't know what they missing out on" the pink haired woman murmured "You're the most amazing girlfriend a girl could asked for Wendy, don't even forget that you silly girl" she then pinch her girlfriend cheek with a grin "And besides, you're plenty attractive yourself. I mean did you see how much girls fawn over you when you weren't looking?" she teases her. Wendy face turns bright red when she remembers that particular….. Event.

"I guess I am a bit silly" Wendy sheepishly said, she gently pries her girlfriend hand away from her cheek. She then suddenly laughs and smile at her "What did I do to deserve you?"

Chelia giggles and coyly smile back "I can ask you the same thing"

The sky dragon slayer lean down and nuzzle her girlfriend, just like how Grandeeney use to do to her when she was young. Chelia happily reciprocated the gesture, she love it when Wendy did this gesture with her. After all she only did this with someone the dragon slayer consider very, very, _very_ close to her, it made her feel special. They slowly broke off and stare at each other eyes. The world seems to disappear as they got lost in each other gaze, and for a moment Chelia can feel magic course through her once again after years of losing it, it's comforting to say the least. They lean closer to each other, their nose almost touching. And with a smile they lean in to kiss each other-

"Excuse me, my lady" a voice suavely said from behind Wendy. They parted ways and look at the person, who turns out to be a handsome man wearing an expensive looking suit and a bouquet in his hands. Chelia groans _'Not again'_ she thought morosely. A growl escapes the dragon slayer lip. He walks closer to them, clearly aiming to hit on Chelia. But before he can even utter a single word, Wendy stands up and stops him in his track by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She's not interested. Leave" she nearly spat, hands tightening to reinforce her statement. The man scoffs at her and shrug off her hand.

"And who are you to decide what this gorgeous lady want?" the man sneered. Wendy scowls and was about to tell him who _exactly_ she is and what _exactly_ she's going to do to him.

"Actually, she's right. I'm not interested and we have to go somewhere else. So we will leave, goodbye sir" the pink haired woman quickly interject while standing up and taking hold of her girlfriend hand and tugging it. Wendy got the message and subtly nodded. They were about to leave but the man decide to throw subtle charm in to the wind and straight up grab Chelia hand (The one that's holding her GF hand) all while giving her a flirty smirk.

"Now aren't you playing hard to- HURK!" he was cut off when the sky dragon slayer hand grabs his neck and hoists him up in the air, her eyes burning with anger and jealousy.

"When she told you she's not interested then you better listen and get the hell away from her!" Wendy growls out through gritted teeth. Her eyes sharp and seem to glow a pink hue from the shadow cast by the hood of her parka.

"Le- Let go of me! You wench!" the man demanded fearfully with a hint of outrage "Do you not know who I am!?"

"You can be god or the devil himself and I wouldn't care. I won't let anyone touch my gi- friend" she emotionlessly stated, her eyes burn with anger.

"Why I never- Who do you think you are?! I am the son of a noble! Any woman that I want, I will get! Even a bitch like her!" once those words left his mouth. Wendy in an act of pure instinct clenches the hand around his neck tighter and raises her free hand into a fist, ready to swing it into his face. But before she could do that she felt a pair of hands weighting down her clench arm, she look back and saw the look Chelia is giving her, telling her that it's not worth it. The blue haired woman gritted her teeth and reluctantly let go of his neck and he drop like a sack of potato. She ignores his spluttering and follows her girlfriend lead. Suddenly the man went silent. Slightly curious from the lack of noise Wendy turns around to find that the man is gone and the bushes next to where he was shaking violently. The younger woman silently laughs and makes a note to herself to thank her friends later.

"You know you don't need to do that. We could just walk away" the pink haired woman stated, dragging her girlfriend away from their previous resting spot. Wendy huffs and looks away.

"I know, and I'm sorry for losing my temper again but he's the type to persist even when he's rejected, so I thought that I had to draw the line for them. You know that he's not the first and he's not going to be the last" the blue haired woman frowns and lowers her head, her bangs covering her eyes "And you becoming more and more famous through your discoveries of a new inventive healing techniques without magic means that people like him are going to try and date you… and I can't let that happen!"

"Wendy…." The older woman was about to reassure her when her girlfriend head suddenly snap up to look and stare at her with eyes burning bright with love and dedication.

"Because you're mine and always will be _mine_. No matter what they say or do" Wendy declares passionately. Chelia could feel her heart skips a beat. That was the most possessively romantic thing that the dragon slayer has said to her and it made her swoon. After all, she knows firsthand that dragon slayers are possessive (she assumed, she isn't completely sure) by the fact that Wendy have refuse to let her borrow the collection of comic book that her brothers have introduce her to, and to be declare as hers means the highest of honor and it made her appreciate her girlfriend more. The former sky god slayer smile warmly and hugs the taller woman "What did I do to deserve you?" she repeated her girlfriend question, her voice muffled from pressing her face to the soft fabric. The sky dragon slayer laughs and hugs her back.

"I can ask you the same thing" she repeated her girlfriend earlier answers. She put her hand behind Chelia's head to bring her closer, savoring the scent of cherry. They soon separate and continue their uneventful walk. They went across town doing nothing but seeing the scenery, just enjoying each other presence, without anyone interrupting them. They occasionally stop to look at the goods that are being sale by the many stores. And while Wendy continues to try and enjoy herself Chelia on the other hand, didn't. Her mind began to wonder and yet it continues to replay of the two incidents that nearly ruin their date and Wendy's earlier words over and over and over. She wonders if it's okay to continue to hide the fact that they're dating. They've been dating for half a year now surely Wendy got tired by all the secrecy, right? She wonders if the dragon slayer is genuinely happy with this decision or is she just doing it for her, like always. They soon come across bridge appropriately dub _'The lover lane'_ a hot spot for lovers to spend time together. Having the most beautiful scenery the town has to offer. They stop on top of it. They didn't really know why they were there, only letting their body guide them. Chelia turn to the side and lean on the railing, her eyes glued to the crystal clear water bellow, thinking. Wendy notices the gloomy mood her GF is emitting and looks concern at her "Chelia? What's wrong?" she closed her eyes and take a deep breath and opens it again, it's now or never.

"Hey Wendy… are you happy?" the former god slayer asked, her hands slowly cupped against one another.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wendy asked, looking at her with curiosity and worry in her face.

"Are you happy that we're keeping our relationship a secret?" she asked again, her eyes follows the water flow, occasionally fishes swim by. Wendy was caught by surprise by the question.

"Of course I am. Why-"

"Are you though?" Chelia suddenly said. The dragon slayer stops herself, wondering what she did wrong. Chelia lightly bit her lip, sometime she really hates her girlfriend obliviousness "Because I don't think you are"

"Wha- What do you mean I'm not happy. If this is about my tantrum earlier then I'm sorry-"

"This isn't about that!" Chelia snaps, her voice coming out rough and harsh. Wendy slightly jumps up in alarm, her girlfriend rarely snaps at her, it usually reserve when she really screws up. The former god slayer took a deep breath to calm herself "I know you Wendy… I know you want me to be happy but you need to stop thinking of mine and start considering your own" Chelia was unable to bring herself to look at her girlfriend, it's really hard for her to not to look at her girlfriend eyes, the same eyes that continues to look at her with admiration and love, yet also hide pain and frustration "I love you Wendy. But I know you're not happy with my decision to put our relationship a secret, and that you're already reaching you're breaking point. I don't want to hurt you Wendy, I don't want you to crash and burn just because you want me to be happy, because watching you silently enduring your own desire is painful to me"

Wendy stares at her, too shock to even form any sentence. Chelia muster up the courage to look at her girlfriend, right in her eyes, her rich brown hazel nut colored eye "Please Wendy, I want you to tell me what you want, what you're heart is telling you. I want you to feel the same thing I'm feeling right now"

"What I…. want?" Wendy slowly said, as if those words were foreign language "What I want…." She unsurely repeated. Now that she thinks about it, what does she want? She hasn't really thought about it, too busy thinking of Chelia's…. Now that she mentions it when was the last time she thinks about herself or what she wanted? She guessed that her obsession with pleasing her girlfriend got in the way of her own desire. The dragon slayer sighs and joins her girlfriend on the railing "Honestly, I don't know what I want. I thought I do, but I just don't"

Chelia was about retort but a single silent glance from Wendy stops her dead on her track, she realize that Wendy isn't done talking, so she instead stay quite. Wendy nodded her head in appreciation. She needed to pour her heart out, in order to know what she really wants.

"But I will admit. I am upset that we have to keep our relationship a secret. I really hated the way they look at you, the way they just waltz in your personal space and do things that makes you uncomfortable, and I hated the fact that I can only watch on and not chase them away because we are hiding" the blue haired woman lowers her head slightly "I want to tell them that your mine, I want to shove it to their face that Chelia Blendy is my girlfriend and they are not allowed to be with her. I want hold your hand without worrying about who's looking, I want to kiss you without a care in the world, I want to be with you without having the world try to separate us-" she pauses, a look of realization crosses her.

Wendy turns her head to the side, so she could look at her girlfriend properly "I guess I have been prioritizing you over myself huh? Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable Chelia"

Chelia just smiled at her and give her a pat on the shoulder "Hey, at least you understand now. And that's what matters" the slayer smiled back at her, before she lean closer so they were just inches apart from touching.

"You know, all I wanted to do is to make you feel special" Wendy frowns and look away "After everything that you went through you deserve it" Chelia looks at her with bewilderment, wondering what she was talking about.

"Everything that I went through? What are you-" it soon dawn on her "Wendy… are you still feeling guilty about me losing my magic?" Wendy didn't answer; in fact she doesn't even look at her.

"Wendy it's been six years since that happen! How are you still hung up on that!?" Chelia asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"It was my fault you lost it in the first place" the sky dragon slayer said with a hint of remorse laced into her voice "Sherry was right. I should have been the one that loses it"

At first Chelia doesn't understand what her cousin has to do with this, but then her conversation with Carla all those years ago resurface _"Chelia I'm sorry, but you can't see Wendy right now. Please understand that what you're cousin said earlier deeply affected her and she needs to be alone for awhile, away from you"_ Chelia ruffles her hair in frustration. Why did Sherry have to be so hostile to her girlfriend, it was her decision to lose her magic, no one else, she knows the risk and she took it, why couldn't she accept that?

Chelia let out an exasperated sighs and lean her head onto Wendy shoulder "Wendy, I say it once and I'll say it again, it wasn't your fault. It was _my_ decision. You have to stop taking responsibility for my action. You need to let this go because this was never yours to begin with" her eyes slightly watered "Whatever Sherry told you isn't true, she was just angry and doesn't mean anything she said"

"Is that really the case though?" Wendy suddenly said. Chelia pauses in her argument. The blue haired woman moves her hand to the side, putting it just above Chelia's "You may not know this but ever since you lost your magic, Sherry hasn't exactly been _pleasant_ to me in recent years. And that she doesn't really approve of me… dating you"

Chelia stares at her in shock, her jaw hanging open "Wha- Bu- But that's not fair! She can't hate you just because of my choice" Wendy sighs and gives her a smile, one that doesn't reflect any joy in them.

"Guess I'm just a good target to blame for her" she lightly joked. Chelia frowns at the inappropriate joke "That's not funny Wendy, this isn't right"

She stops smiling and give her a solemn look "I know and I'm sorry for making a joke like that. I know you're being serious but… this is something that simply can't be fix no matter what you do or say. You lost your magic and it was my fault, nothing is going to change that for the both of us" Wendy said firmly, leaving no room for argument, she's too tired to continue their little back and forward. The sky dragon slayer let go of her girlfriend hand and straighten up, she was done arguing with her as she had reach her limit "Just let it go Chelia. Everything will be just fine if we let it be, please"

Chelia was about to argue when Wendy give her a tired glare, she was drain from being unwittingly forced to remember all of the bad memories. She knows what she was doing was unhealthy but she doesn't care, she just want to ignore it, at least for awhile. Chelia just stares at her before reluctantly gave up. It would seem that she unintentionally push too many button and have drove her girlfriend to her breaking point, and as much as she wants to get rid of the unnecessary burden she carry Chelia wouldn't want it to happen at the expense of her comfort. So instead the former god slayer decides to give her a little gift and a sign of apology.

"Hey Wendy come down here for a sec" she asked gently, making sure not to sound too demanding. The blue haired woman looks at her for a moment before complying; even though she was still slightly angry she wasn't about to just ignore her girlfriend. She bent down to her girlfriend level "Okay? Now what-" Wendy felt Chelia lip presses against her and her eyes widen in shock. Chelia pulls the younger woman closer by wrapping her hands around her shoulder. Wendy closed her eyes and responded back by deepening the kiss and wraps her hands around her waist. They briefly hear familiar shouts from somewhere but they don't care, all that matters is the woman in front of them. They soon break apart due to lack of air, they lightly pant as they gaze into each other eyes, their previous conversation long forgotten. Chelia smiles shyly at her and avoid eye contact "Sorry I was being pushy to you. I should have stop when you started to feel uncomfortable"

Wendy look at her with disbelieve, her girlfriend apology went flying across her head "You kiss me… in public?" her brain seems to stop functioning for a second "….What…."

"Well, I did ask you what you want and being in a relationship means that I have to give as much as a take" the pink haired woman looks up at her girlfriend and gives her a watery smile.

"But aren't you-"

"My discomfort isn't worth as much as you happiness" she stated, cutting her off. Wendy seems to process her words carefully before she gives her a big grin and hugged her girlfriend "Thank you" Chelia hugs her back, placing her head on her shoulder "Believe me, this is a relieved for me too" Wendy beam up eagerly, she's so happy that they don't need to hide anymore, finally no more pompous jerk ruining their day just because they can. They let go of each other and Wendy almost instantly reach for her girlfriend hand. Chelia giggled and let her hold her hand and they soon left the bridge to continue their date. After all, they still have a couple more hours all for themselves. And while their date have been a rollercoaster of good and bad, the former sky god slayer couldn't help but think that this date is the greatest she ever experience so far. And while Chelia couldn't address her girlfriend current problem, she will get rid of her guilt, maybe not today but hopefully soon, and maybe she enlist some help from her friends too.

* * *

 **A/N: If you notice the change in writing it means it was a recent change in my style of writing (And was too lazy to edit it). And I'm also planning to have a sequel to this but I don't know when I'm going to work on it, so please bear with me.**


End file.
